


Shudder

by SpiritScribe



Series: A Love not meant to be in this life [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blind Character, M/M, Oral Sex, Reflecting on a Relationship, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sensations, Starscourge (Final Fantasy XV), anal penertation with starscourge tongue, last chapter is explicit, two chapter build up, unatral tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritScribe/pseuds/SpiritScribe
Summary: Ignis has always been able to sense Ardyn's presence. Their secret times together were supposed to be over. Yet while the endless night reigns Ardyn catched Ignis alone. Ignis has to wonder is it for pleasure or part of his plans?First Chapter revolves around Ignis' thoughtsSecond around Ardyn'sFinal chapter is the result of this sudden interaction and is explicit in natureNot really sure if any warnings apply so may change the warning mark later.This is quite a short fic and going to try to make sure I don't make the chapters too long. Last chapter might end up being the longest.





	1. Ignis

Ignis shuddered; he didn’t need his sight to know that Ardyn was there. The shiver that went through him was enough to alert him to the other’s presence. The sensation was always accompanied by a feeling that wasn’t quite fear or anticipation. After all Ardyn’s presence was not always a welcome one but it didn’t mean it was never wanted. Ardyn somehow drew on the dark desires in Ignis and there was no resisting that pull; Ignis had tried. The fear of the monster behind the mask was not enough to stop the longing to be touched. The hope that Ardyn was there for him and not for his revenge.

Ignis was well aware he was courting danger every moment he lingered instead of fleeing as that familiar thrill crept over his body. He had glimpsed behind the mask and seen the monster when he had confronted Ardyn for the sake of Noctis and the world. However even before he lost his vision Ignis had always been very aware of Ardyn and the conflicting emotions that would rise in his presence. From the beginning he knew that it was foolish to enter into intimacy with the sly Chancellor. Yet he had still accepted the beast’s affections with limited resistance.

The things he had experienced at Ardyn’s hands were not things he could readily share. He’d take those secrets to the grave if possible. A hunger in him awakened and could only be fed by the beast he had taken into his bed. At times he found himself repulsed by his own willingness to be so open and vulnerable before an enemy but between the sheets they were not truly enemies. There was softness amongst the hard edges. Ignis couldn’t say it was just about the sex and yet they couldn’t truly be call lovers either. A passion that was sweet and sour. A sickly combination like over ripe fruit licked from between fingers of a hand that had crushed it. Just enough to get him addicted but not enough for him to become utterly ill.

He let Ardyn dip that passion like slow acting poison past his lips. As if he would build up some sort of tolerance to the toxic nature of what they were doing. Maybe he had and certainly the craving had grown. Ignis knew with such an addiction the withdrawal would be the worst and it was when things finally came crashing down. Though luckily the pain of recovering from his visible wounds hid the other recovery going on within.

How Ignis had wished that he was mistaken when Ardyn had appeared before him and Ravus in the guise of Gladio. That tell tale tremor had come but Ignis desperately didn’t want for things to come to an end. So he’d spoken trying to cling to delusion but it had truly been Ardyn’s illusion. Things had come to an end then. As Ignis knew they eventually would have to.

He didn’t go with Ardyn, sure that even if he did it would only be as a part of Ardyn’s revenge and not one last escape from reality. It had been the moment for them to break their ties and face the facts. After all Ignis would always be loyal to Noctis regardless of his conflicted feelings towards Ardyn and he had no doubt Ardyn was just as tangled up in the wheels of fate as his Prince. So he’d stood his ground and taken on the power of the ring. He would never be able to look upon his Prince again but he also would never have to look upon Ardyn either. Let him be blind because he was blind enough to wish things could be different.

Any appearance of Ardyn after that had been all ‘business’ and Ignis had always been around his companions. There had been no moment of whispered desires, only taunts mostly direct at Noct. Any relief Ignis felt that Arydn never brought up their secret trysts was equally met with the painful empty feeling that it was over. The last he’d interacted with any of them was at the crystal where Ignis realised his brief vision of the future would no doubt come to pass and the others got a glance at the monster under Ardyn’s illusion. The endless, starless night had come and it seemed Ardyn was biding his time in the citadel, while they did their best to keep casualties low. All of them preparing as they waited for the Prince to return.

So why now and why while he was alone? Ignis thought to himself as the sensation he associated with Ardyn’s presence swept over his skin. Another just as burning thought crossed Ignis mind as he stood stock still save for the soft trembling. He knew the beast was near and yet why wasn’t he already running for his life?


	2. Ardyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn has Ignis in his sights thinks back on things as he watches him shudder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this took me so long to get the second chapter out >M<  
> I got rather distracted with things and also kept changing my mind on what I wanted in the chapter.  
> I think it has become a bit longer than the first one.  
> Hopefully the Third and final chapter will not take me too long

Ardyn watched Ignis shudder; the tell tale familiar physical reaction Ignis had when he sensed his presence. Ardyn loved watching the reaction ripple through Ignis as much as he loved how the trembling continued in the times when he held him. Seeing Ignis here now, alone, his own body quivered with barely contained desire. The urge to touch Ignis was always so great but his thirst for revenger was stronger; usually.

He remembered when he had first given in, caught Ignis alone and caressed that supple skin. That flesh just begging to be marked. He’d wished to lay claim to the enchanting advisor and so he had. Of course there had been some resistance to his advances but he could tell it was only surface deep so had persisted. As it turned out the linchpin of Ignis’ resistance was that entering into a relationship of any sort might get in the way of his duties. This was made amusing to Ardyn at the revelation that Ignis did not consider their lack of knowing each other or the fact Ardyn was potentially an enemy as potential barriers.

Ignis’ reasoning had made it all the more amusing. The Chancellor had listened with amazement and suppressed mirth, as the advisor had stated that regardless he would not be compromised as his loyalty to Noct was all-consuming. He’d continued that even in the face of love – not that his attractions to Ardyn were anything of the sort – he’d choose the Prince. Ignis had then shown himself as highly perceptive by adding that he felt despite Ardyn’s efforts to appear otherwise, that he too was the sort unswayed by any incident or attraction, from his decided goal. The advisor had concluded that right now Ardyn appeared to be insistent on offering them assistance – therefore could be considered a sort of ally – and that if he were to show his ‘true colours’ anything between them could be stopped at any time without fanfare just like any other collaboration they may undertake. It however simply was a matter of ‘time’ and Ignis professed didn’t have any of it.

Once the core of the contention had been made clear it was a simple enough task for the silver tongued Ardyn to convince the other, otherwise. Ardyn pointed out that no matter how desperately the Prince wished to push forwards, there was only so much the four of them could do without running themselves into the ground. Some down time would be require at times that wasn’t just sleeping or gathering info and supplies. They’d burn out otherwise. Ignis hadn’t said anything to disagree to this though he had look agitated. Ardyn could understand the want to go on marching forwards but even he with all his plans wasn’t against stopping to smell the roses. Especially seeing as he had found a particularly fine one. He’d felt that if he could not have this now then he would get it never.

After a pause the advisor had pressed upon him the importance of the others not finding out. Ardyn had been about to feign hurt that Ignis didn’t want his friends to know but he’d been cut off by Ignis’ explanation. The advisor admitted he felt the others would become troublesome if he got in a relationship with anyone. It was again the time that might be consumed having to deal with his companions’ that bothered him.  
Ardyn hadn’t been able to stop himself from laughing but he had assured Ignis that he wouldn’t even make his presence known to anyone else when it came to any ‘meetings’ them might have. After all he’d be there only for Ignis. He’d then suggested a strategy to orchestrate their ‘meetings’ that he’d hoped would be pleasing to the strategist. They would simply communicate incognito. An exchange of numbers saved under pseudonyms. Their messages to each other also veiled in the guise of idle chatter. They’d meet up when only when there was a convenient time and location for them both. Surely it was worth a shot, after all they were both smart enough not to get caught.

The curiousity and desire in Ignis eyes had told him it was indeed worth it for Ignis. Ardyn had loved the look on Ignis’ face as he won him over to the idea. There had still been a little resistance left as Ignis had insisted that Ardyn’s plan for communication was all well and good, but he still wanted Ardyn’s word that he wouldn’t let anything slip or leave any hints that might reveal the truth no matter how their ‘relationship’ went.  
Ardyn gave his word but had thought about how he could just betray his word anyway should he want to hurt Noct’s little group more. He still hadn’t broken that little promise to Ignis. Even when things had come to their inevitable end. There was still time for him to break everything but he wasn’t sure he wanted to. Especially when he recalled how Ignis had given him a little smile at receiving his word.

It was a done deal. Ignis was going to be his even for a little while. Still one thing had bothered him at the time; so as he’d lent in to give Ignis a kiss to seal the deal, he paused and brought it up. He’d stated that he hoped that Ignis wasn’t just doing this to get information out of him. Ignis’ reaction had been priceless. Ardyn’ still wasn’t sure if the Advisor had been startled that he’d be caught, annoyed with himself for not thinking of such a thing or insulted that Ardyn would think such a thing.  
It didn’t matter though as Ignis had sighed and told Ardyn that he wouldn’t be getting any information out of him either. He’d then concluded – with a grin – that Ardyn would have probably only fed him information of no consequence away. That sly jab at Ardyn’s first introduction and that cheeky little grin had undone Ardyn.

He’d captured those smiling lips and attempted to kiss Ignis senseless. Ignis had broken the kiss only to insist that this was not the time. The others were nearby so they wouldn’t have long. Ardyn had hushed him promising that he’d only take a moment. So began a series of stolen moments and through those moments Ardyn had come to recongnise Ignis’ reflex to shudder at his arrival. Whether it was some innate fear as if Ignis could subconsciously recognise what Ardyn was or if it was a more pleasant form of anticipation, he was still unsure. He’d decided it really made little difference as it had never interfered with their passionate moments.  
Sometimes there was only time for heated kisses other times they could indulge in other intimacies. He’d been completely floored by Ignis’ passion and determination. If the advisor was free and they weren’t too far from each other he’d rush over to meet Ardyn no matter what the hour or weather conditions.

Ardyn remembered with a shudder of his own. One time a storm had blown in shortly after they’d agreed to meet. The rain had been coming down in sheets and Ardyn had arrived a little delayed. He’d spotted the soaking figure of Ignis trembling in the deluge, stood diligently waiting. As he’d approached thinking he’d be chewed out for making Ignis wait in the rain. However the seemingly stressed out Advisor simply pulled him into a passionate embrace and kissed him feverishly. Ardyn had felt how chilled Ignis was but still had allowed himself to be pulled down where they made passion against the muddy earth. They’d laughed at their own foolishness for not checking the weather report and Ardyn had felt young again.

Ignis had done something to the heart Ardyn had thought shrivelled up long ago. Still it all had to come to an end. There had been no break up speech. He’d simply revealed himself as truly being an enemy in front of Ignis while the Prince lay unconscious and Ravus mourned his sister. In that moment it was over.  
He’d seen Ignis shudder as he arrived disguised as Gladiolus but for what ever reason Ignis did no acknowledge that tell tale signal. If he was truly convinced he was Gladio and thought Ardyn was simply nearby or if he was only blindly hoping that Ardyn was not about to commit his ‘betrayal’, Ardyn knew not and cared not. For the wheels of fate have finally come upon them and their relationship. The hour glass had run out.

His offer for Ignis to come with him was simply part of his larger plans not an excuse to extend their passion. Though perhaps he would have attempted to have his way with the Advisor if there was time. However such maybes would be only that as Ignis had refused. Ardyn hadn’t been surprised by the decision but he had been startled when Ignis put on the Crown Ring.  
The battle that had followed had been intense much like their passion had been. However the battle was all about the fate of the world. True to Ignis’ words there was no fanfare; neither of them brought up their now former relationship. Ardyn had imagined what might have been going through the Advisor’s mind. Wondering if Ignis felt as conflicted about their prior attachments as he did. 

Though honestly more of those thoughts came in the after. There was really not much time to think of anything but his long standing goals, and he was sure Ignis’ mind was on Noctis. Besides no matter the conflicting feelings either of them had they could never truly cross the divide. They were both tied to their fates; sunk far too into the abyss of foretold destiny to reach the surface. Still it had been a pleasant escape of a what could have been. It was just that now it was simply over and they could not go back to what was.  
Ardyn thought upon their time together in a warmer way than he had envisioned. He’d thought he’d be able to easily muster the will to use their moments of affection to wound the Advisor later but found he could not. He told himself it was simply because Ignis had done enough to harm himself and the group dynamic on his own, so it was pointless for him to pick at him when there were other targets that could use some attention.

He wondered if he would be so merciful if Ignis hadn’t blinded himself. He did lament what Ignis had given up to receive the power of the kings. While it was to Ardyn’s advantage that Noct’s friend and advisor lose such an important sense, it also meant that Ignis would no longer be able to see him. Never be able to truly turn upon him an intense glare or a gaze of curiosity. Those eyes would never again light up in excitement or blaze with hidden fire.  
It pained Ardyn but he wasn’t about to pity Ignis. The stubborn man probably saw it as a worthwhile sacrifice and he had come a long way from the stumbling figure he’d been when he had first lost his sight. He had to praise the determination.

After their battle Ardyn had avoided catching Ignis on his own. Unsure what he would do if he were to get the Advisor alone. After Noct had gone into the crystal it became somewhat easier to avoid contact. He’d retired to the Crown City to re-cooperate and ready for the final battle. He ventured out now and then but with the endless night upon the world, the demons seemed to be causing enough chaos. Through his connection to the demons through the Star Scourge he had a general idea of where people were and so amused himself with their desperate efforts to hold back the dark. This ability had informed him that Ignis was currently out and unaccompanied.

He didn’t fully understand what compelled him to seek Ignis out now or what he planned to do to the Advisor. However there was a more burning question; Ignis clearly knew he was there and of the dangers, so why wasn’t he already fleeing?


	3. Ignis and Ardyn's passion and farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn and Ignis take advantage of a flux in the path of fate, to act on their passions for each other for the final time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly sorry this took me so long to finish. Secondly omg this chapter took a lot to write and ended longer than expected but not tooo long. Thirdly enjoy.
> 
> PS there are probably spelling mistakes n such... will try to fix if I find them.  
> NOTE: made some minor changes (forgot a couple of sentances I wanted to add but now they are in)

As the two reflected on their shared past they remained where they were. Ignis did not flee from his position and Ardyn did not advance from his. However just like the moments they had shared together in the past, this moment too had to come to an end.  
Ardyn was the one to shatter it. He warped in close behind Ignis and wrapped his hands around the Advisor’s throat. He could feel Ignis’ trembling and his thundering pulse. Slowly he started tightening his grip in stunned silence because Ignis had yet to retaliate. He felt he should say something; some sort of taunt perhaps but he could not find his words. So he simply breathed in Ignis scent as he focused on continuing to tighten his grip.

Ignis of course felt that tightening grip as it slowly became painful. He also could feel Ardyn’s form close behind him and a trembling that wasn’t his own. Perhaps Ardyn was as unsure of this situation as he was. Both predator and prey suddenly stripped of their instincts. In this moment they seemingly had no direction. The fates had dropped their strings. Ignis was left uncertain of the best course of action. Should he struggle or give in.

Finally Ignis started to raise a hand; all be it slowly. Ardyn expected for Ignis to place his hand upon his wrist and try to break the hold on his neck; though doing so would be impossible. However the hand didn’t stop there but reached further up and back to stroke tentatively up Ardyn’s cheek. As those trembling finger tips finally touched his skin, Ardyn became aware of his own shaking. For a moment he tried to will himself to finish tightening his grip and actual choke the life out of Ignis but he found he couldn’t bring himself to close the hold any further. Instead he released his grip and moved his arms away from Ignis’ form. He couldn’t command his body to do the same.

Ignis ran his fingers back down Ardyn’s cheek as the grip on his neck released. He turned to face his former attacker and this time reached up with both hands. He ran them over Ardyn’s face lightly. In his mind he could see both versions of Ardyn’s face as overlapping images. He’d memorised the cursed man’s glamoured guise and been haunted by the oozing hollow eyed death mask of a face that hid behind it. He’d seen that truth through blazing eyes that could piece the veil. Despite the horror of the truth it had not stopped his heart from yearning. Both faces were Ardyn and he would accept them both in this odd rip in the fabric of fate.

He lent up to bring his lips against Ardyn’s. The corrupted was somewhat frozen; unsure as to if Ignis may suddenly decide to strike him. Though any such action would be foolish. Ardyn felt Ignis’ shaking breaths against his lips but it was only as their trembling lips touched that he found himself released back into motion. He wrapped his arms around Ignis and pulled him close; kissing back with hunger. They had both decided that they would seize this moment that somehow managed to slip out of fates hands into their own.

Everything was burning passion. Ignis’ opened his mouth to the forceful kiss he was sharing with Ardyn so it could be deepened. The fallen’s deft tongue entered his mouth and he could taste darkness more than he had ever done before. It seemed Ardyn was no longer holding back the whole of him. Ignis moaned and ran his own tongue playfully against Ardyn’s to show his acceptance. He’d take it all because nothing could stop the blazing hunger he felt.

They pulled at each other’s clothes and tugged at each other’s hair. Kisses became intermixed with nips and bites. Ardyn pulled back; their actions of passion momentarily taking a pause. He gaze at Ignis’ bloodied, starscourge smeared lips and felt a pleasant shudder ripple through his own body. It delighted him to see his colours staining the rather pristine Advisor. He may no longer be able to see the hunger that would gleam in those storm green eyes but the way Ignis licked his lips was sign enough. It was probable that only Ardyn had ever seen this side of the strategist. Ignis was certainly the only one Ardyn had shown this level of desire towards; at least since his transformation. So this thing they shared was truly theirs alone.

Clearly he had taken too long admiring the view because instant hands – that still trembled perhaps as a sign of Ignis’ barely contained feverish need – began to tug at Ardyn’s clothes once more. The silent plea was answered with an unseen smirk; though Ignis was sure that Ardyn would be smirking in reaction to his desperation. Despite his amusement the Chancellor did agree that it was time for their clothes to go. So with surprisingly nimble fingers he began opening up the front of Ignis’ jacket, while allowing his own clothes to dissolve away. There were certain benefits to being something beyond human.

Ignis shivered as the fabric under his hands gave way to flesh. In the past he had both enjoyed undressing Ardyn himself and simply watching him shed his various layers; even if it had been some sort of illusion. Though perhaps Ardyn was simply magicking the clothes away rather than the clothes being insubstantial. Either way his usual preferences didn’t matter in this moment for the need for skin on skin was much greater. That and they had to use effectively what time they had, as neither could say when fate would remember itself and try to snatch it away.

Ignis’ hands left Ardyn’s body to assist with the removal of his own clothes. They could not be so easily vanished. Between them both they soon had him as nude as Ardyn; his clothes scattered on the ground. He supposed he could have stored them now they were off his persons but dirt could mask their dirty little secret as a battle. It would be strange for Ignis to be out so long and not be at least somewhat suitably messy. Maybe he’d get himself into a real fight on the way back to base; that was if this encounter ended just with them parting, and not Ardyn simply parting his life from his body. Though maybe the Accursed would take him in more ways than one and have him wait out Noct’s confinement in the crystal, in the Citadel instead.

He shuddered; partly from the cold air against his now bared flesh and partly from fear of the unknown that lay ahead. However his desire was still the strongest thing rippling through him and he wasn’t about to run now. The fear was always there for this was a dance with a devil but he knew it well and he did so adore it. There would never be another chance for this and he craved it so. He presumed Ardyn did too otherwise he felt he would have already been rent in two.

Ardyn did crave it; he’d just had no idea to the extent of how much he’d missed this. Having Ignis naked before him, his own body devoid of clothing pulled at things so deep within him he almost wanted to weep. The advisor was his again for now and he wondered how he had ever managed to go without him. Devoid of the touch of another for so long, Ardyn had thought he had lost all desire but Ignis had reignited that fire. It had been harder to put out of his mind after the divide in their fates separated them. He’d tasted what he could have and it haunted him. However he was stubborn just as Ignis was and his mind was set. So he managed to push the desire down. He hoped the want would fade; be crushed by the weight of his desired outcome for the world. However stood here now he was fully aware his drive for vengeance was not as all consuming as he had convinced himself it could be. 

Having Ignis before him like this, he felt the hollow emptiness inside him intensify. He knew only holding Ignis could fill that void. That the hole inside his heart was Ignis shaped. He’d wounded himself in this way giving in to renewed desire that first time. It was probably a good thing he’d done his best up until this point to never catch Ignis alone; otherwise he’d be feeling this body shaking craving every time. The usual draw just seeing him was bad enough. Right now he felt barely able to think past the desire ripping through him. He may have been the one to seep poison into Ignis but the addiction was two way. They both felt like an addicts that had just got a hit of something they thought they’d managed to give up and now they wanted more.   
Ardyn could run now, leave Ignis embarrassed and naked, or he could steal his life but he wouldn’t. He wanted this; he wouldn’t waste this moment even if it might make the hole in his being grow.

Dark tears actually started to form in the Accursed eyes. Seemingly sensing his distress Ignis reached out to him again. Ardyn captured one of his reaching hands in his and raised it to his lips, kissing the palm softly. Ignis’ lips curled up slightly at the gentle touch and Ardyn felt himself start to smile softly too. They both felt the heavy weight in their chests of the knowledge that destiny could not be stopped and that giving in to this would simply cut them both deeper. Still they would both gladly take such wounds because what was a little more pain or a few more scars to the pair of them.

The cold didn’t bother Ardyn but he was sure Ignis’ shivering was partly because of it. He’d have him warmed up soon enough. He gave the hand he was still holding a soft tug and caught Ignis in his arms as the Advisor allowed himself to be pulled off balance.  
Ignis pressed himself against Ardyn’s surprisingly strong frame, wrapping his arms around him in return. He turned and ducked his head so he could rub his chilled cheek against top of Ardyn’s chest before kissing a patch of flesh near his mouth. He was very aware of Ardyn’s arousal starting to grow against him. His own was also reawakening after being cooled off by the air. It may have been cold but he could feel a fire already building inside him. One of Ardyn’s hands had found its way into his hair again and the other was running down his back. It sunk lower and lower until it grabbed at his ass.

Ignis reacted by grinding a little against Ardyn and getting a firm feel of the flesh on Ardyn’s back. He dragged his fingers down the shape of it no doubt catching the skin a little with his nails if the hiss from Ardyn’s lips was any sign. The Accursed seemed to shrug off pain in all other situations. Something about their intimacy revived his nerve endings for better or for worse. He felt so painfully alive when he was Ignis.  
Ignis shifted slightly to nip at Ardyn’s collar bone and Ardyn’s other hand moved down Ignis’ body to join the other in groping Ignis’ ass. They both let out small sounds of pleasure which to them sounded much larger with the general lack of noise around them. It really seemed like everything had been put on pause. Normally Ignis could at least hear some demon off in the distance but even that had gone silent.

Ignis raised his head to lean up and capture Ardyn’s lips. Ardyn eagerly returned the kiss. It was simply wonderful knowing that what he was didn’t put Ignis off in the slightest. He was pretty sure Ignis now knew the dangers of every kiss; especially with Ardyn no longer holding himself back. Truth was that Ignis didn’t care what the Starscourge did to his body; so long it was short of killing him before his mission was done. Dying later would be fine. He’d always had the vague understanding that being with Ardyn was risky to his health, which is why he’d never minded that Ardyn hadn’t told him about the Starscourge. Besides at the rate it had flowed before it had probably only taken a few years off his life and he always knew he might not survive the final conflict. His life had one purpose so now even though the floodgates were open he still wasn’t going to stop this. If he could weather the damage caused by the ring he could weather this dose of poison at least until the dawn came.

Ignis parted his lips to allow Ardyn to deepen the kiss. That devilish tongue rolling against his own again. He actually found it rather thrilling Ardyn not being completely human. The fact Ardyn could hold off any more demonic urges to give such wonderful passionate affection, made Ignis drawn to him all the more. It made Ignis feel special that he could draw such things from the Accursed. Still part of him wished that they could have met under different stars. As humans with no ties to anything; truly men of no consequence.  
Though he would never admit such a thing Ardyn wished this too. Still he was grateful at least in his long life of struggle and pain, that he had gotten to be with Ignis at all. In the times that his wait for the Prince’s return dragged on he had found himself wondering if Ignis had existed in the past with him if all this mess would have happened in the first place. It was foolish fantasy but it passed the time. He had fantasised other things too. Like turning Ignis but such a thing was surly impossible. The Advisor had wielded the Ring and lived. If Ardyn did some how manage to transform Ignis he was sure the current Ignis in his arms would be lost and he didn’t want that. Sure he may gain causing Noctis some pain but it wasn’t worth it. Especially when even as an ‘enemy’ Ignis was still willing to be with him like this.

When Ignis started to lower himself kissing a path down the front of Ardyn’s body, Ardyn loosened his hold to let him do so. He allowed his hands to slide up Ignis’ body to rest on his shoulders as the Advisor moved down into a kneeling position. Ignis placed one of his hands on Ardyn’s hip as he settled himself into position. His breath was warm against Ardyn’s arousal. He felt Ardyn tense slightly at the sensation. With his free hand he stroked the short hair around the base of shaft before stroking his fingers along the length of his arousal. The Accursed trembled at the ghostly touch. Excitement growing in anticipation of what was to come.

As he couldn’t see he had to use his hand to guide him more than he’d needed to do in the past. In his head he could picture the shape of Ardyn’s cock easily from memory but it was a still a shame not be able to truly see any aspect of the man before him. He pressed his lips to the tip of the shameless appendage that twitched in his hand clearly needy for more stimulation. He felt just as hungry to have it filling him up but he wanted to tease the beast, who’s lusty gaze was burning into him, a little bit first. So he lick a long line along Ardyn’s shaft, swirling his tongue around the base before licking slowly back along to the tip. His fingers making small stroking motions as he did so.

Ardyn would have possibly been embarrassed at how he was already starting to leak pre-cum but watching Ignis eagerly lap up the dark tinted fluid from his tip, nullified any humiliation. He raised a hand and ran it though Ignis’ hair. It was a little longer and had until they had started this intimate dance been neatly styled in a more slicked back version of his previous hair style. It was messy now of course, falling about in disarray from Ardyn grabbing at earlier. He was just making it more tousled now with his touching but he loved it when Ignis looked dishevelled and wanting.

The corners of Ignis’ mouth turned up slightly at the soft petting. He decided he didn’t want to tease any more; he was too desperate himself. So he opened his mouth and started to engulf Ardyn’s member. The hand in his hair and the one on his shoulder tensed.  
Ardyn was closed his eyes for a moment as he relished getting taken into Ignis’ hot wet mouth. His own tongue might have been able to take on demonic form but Ignis was as skilful as the devil just with a human one. Astrals if the man were to fall he’d be a true beast of seduction and pleasure. Of course that was not to be. Besides the rush Ardyn felt that he the ultimate fallen was being serviced by one of the Prince of Light’s chosen guard willingly was incredible. While he’d never be able to compare it surely an Angel pleasuring the Devil and still managing to hold its shine was much more special than seemly causing one to fall.

He voiced his pleasure in a moan as Ignis took him deeper. Ignis hummed his own approval at hearing Ardyn’s voice. Now that there was not much room on Ardyn’s cock for his hand as well he moved it instead to the man’s balls to fondle them lightly. It earned him another moan.  
He also got quite the power rush being able to make the Accursed react in these ways. There was nothing really for the manipulative man to gain by faking anything. He could try to lie and say he was just humouring Ignis but while he was sure Ardyn would not admit it Ignis knew how honest pleasure made him. He had praised Ignis repeatedly in the past and while he had teased him at times, Ignis was sure there was no malice in it. Seeing how Ardyn could be when he was going after his dark goal instead had proven this more to him. The moments he had with the Accursed were special. He’d felt Ardyn’s hate in their battle and so looking back he’d realised how much Ardyn managed to put aside at the times they were intimate. Still that hate was very much a part of Ardyn and his thirst to complete his dark intent was far to great for intimacy to pull the Accursed from his ultimate path.

Looking down at Ignis practically deep-throating him already he felt the growing desire to take control and fuck that pretty mouth himself instead of letting Ignis do all the work. He moved both his hands to the either side of Ignis’ face, brushing his thumbs across his cheeks lightly. Ignis knowing the signal, obediently relaxed himself; holding his mouth open in what he hoped was the optimum position. His breathing rate sped up for a moment but he willed himself to regulate it. It wouldn’t do to accidental go into a panic. His heart still thundered in his chest. Letting Ardyn do this was exciting but there was always that lingering fear of something going wrong. Still he put his trust in Ardyn’s skill and the A-curse desiring to keep him alive.

Ardyn licked his lips as he looked down at Ignis waiting obediently. Wonderful trusting Ignis; his Ignis waiting for him to take over and begin thrusting. While Ignis seemed eager enough to be intimate even now he knew the truth, Ardyn was still pleasantly surprised at how willing the Advisor was. This sort of oral required a lot of trust. He’d been stunned back when he first asked to do this sort of thing and Ignis had readily agreed. He’d half suggested it as a test to see how far Ignis would allow him to go when they were intimate. Certainly it was in high contrast to his regular attitude. Of course the Advisor had been nervous about the mechanics of it but he’d still allowed Ardyn to attempt it. Still that was all before the truth had come out. It was somehow more surprising now to the Accursed that Ignis would allow this. Still perhaps it was because there were fewer secrets between them now.  
His grip on the sides of Ignis’ head became firmer before he rocked his hips forwards. As prepared as he was Ignis still gagged a little when the tip of Ardyn’s dick brushed the back of his throat at a bad angle. Ardyn pulled back and Ignis allowed the positioning of his head to be adjusted by guiding hands. The next thrust managed not to set off the previous reaction – or at least not to to the same extent – so Ardyn started making regular movements with increased speed and force.

Ignis’ hands both were on Ardyn’s hips lightly now. Not to stop or slow any thrusting but to steady himself. Ardyn of course wasn’t trying to hurt Ignis – though he was probably being a bit rough due to his excitement. Ignis was just so arousing with how he looked on his knees, accepting him so well. The sensation of thrusting into that warm dampness along with the rush of being in control was bringing Ardyn faster to release.  
Ignis couldn’t deny that this sort of thing turned him on. Letting Ardyn take control was always a rush and he actually liked things rough. Not enough to cause any problematic damage but getting slightly choked by Ardyn’s cock was a rather good sort of light-headedness. He felt Ardyn’s thrusts becoming more erratic and knew the Accursed wouldn’t last much longer. His mouth was full already of Ardyn’s flavour. Pre-cum had been smeared back and forth across his tongue by Ardyn’s thrusting. He readied himself to receive a fuller burst of release.

As Ardyn felt his insides tighten he thrust forwards with a howl like moan and drove his length as deep as it could go. He held Ignis’ head still, firmly pressed to him so that the Advisor’s lips were pressed against the skin around the base of his shaft. Ignis swallowed around Ardyn, drinking down the fluids spurting forth. He did his best to suppress a coughing fit from how the whole set of actions effected his throat. His fingers dug into the skin on Ardyn’s hips as he did focused on not accidental inhaling any of the release. He could feel the Accursed shaking with as the pleasure of the release ripple though him. It made his own arousal beg for attention.  
As Ardyn’s orgasm faded his hands moved down to Ignis’ throat to squeeze lightly. He felt the movements there as Ignis swallowed down the last of the flow. He stroked that lovely squeezable, bite-able neck before letting go. When Ardyn released his hold Ignis slowly pulled back letting Ardyn’s cock slip out of his mouth. He caught his break, coughing a little to try to relieve the lingering tickle. He could feel the Starscourge tainted release clinging to the sides of his oesophagus and as a strange weight in his stomach. It was almost like he’d drank some sort of liquid tar or very thick honey. It had made his mouth somewhat sticky as well as while Ardyn’s load had been shot down his throat, the pre-cum still left some tackiness.

Ignis wouldn’t exactly call the taste of the Starscourge pleasant but there was something oddly addictive about it. He hoped receiving so much wouldn’t cause him to go into a server withdrawal once this was over. Still for all the bad effects it must have, the fact that Ardyn was giving his undiluted whole to him was pleasing in its own way. They didn’t have to hold back or hide themselves from the other any more. Strange how their battle had ripped away the veil in such a way that allowed this moment to be even more special. They were the only ones to know the other to this level of intimacy.  
Ignis did wondered how hard Ardyn had to work previously to keep the dark substance from being anything but a minor contaminant in their previous exchanges of fluids. Still he wasn’t about to ask such a thing as the answer didn’t matter as much as continuing this interaction. He tilted his head upwards towards Ardyn. He might have not been able to see Ardyn’s expression but he knew from previous experience how much the manipulative man adored to see Ignis’ face after oral.

Ardyn let out a groan of pleasure as Ignis looked up at him. The air was rather chilly on his damp dick; after all it had just been in Ignis’ warm wet mouth and the temperature change was rather apparent. Having Ignis show him what he liked to see without any prompting certainly distracted him from that sensation. Especially when the Strategist opened his mouth to show the dark substance clinging to the inside of his mouth. It was no surprise that he was starting to get aroused all over again so soon.  
He ran his thumb over Ignis’ lower lip while staring into those sightless eyes. He wondered what he might be picturing right now to fill the void left by lack of sight; if he pictured anything at all. He slipped his thumb into Ignis’ mouth, which swiftly closed around it as Ignis obediently took the signal to suck and lick at the intruding digit. Ardyn shuddered; he’d just had that sensual mouth on his dick but already he was tempted for a second round of it with how arousing Ignis actions were. However there were other things to enjoy and time was uncertain. First assisting the Advisor in his own release would be a great pleasure in of itself.

It seemed that was what Ignis most desire too because he released Ardyn’s thumb and started to shift from his kneeling position. He didn’t straighten up but rather lowered himself backwards resting back on his arms and sliding his legs out from under himself. He ended up laying on the ground propped up slightly by his forearms; his legs bent at the knee and spread either side of Ardyn. His arousal was very obvious in his new position and if he thought anyone but Ardyn was watching he would have been thoroughly embarrassed.  
He hoped that any curious demons, wildlife or hunters – though he was sure there shouldn’t be any of the latter in the area save for himself – were staying away and could not see their actions. He couldn’t feel any eyes upon him other than Ardyn’s. Though he was sure if Ardyn wanted to he could have a summoned an audience. He was glad that it seemed Ardyn had no intention to do so. It had been strange enough when some wildlife had come across time one time and didn’t immediately continue on their merry way. They had joked about their uninvited voyeur but it hadn’t been an experience either of them necessarily wanted to repeat.

Ardyn licked his lips as he looked down at Ignis settled on the ground at his feet. His eyes were drawn to the Strategist's arousal. It looked in much need of some attention. It still amazed him how Ignis managed to keep his hands off himself when he was that aroused. Ardyn would have had a hard time not stroking himself if he’d gotten to such a point. While it was clear Ignis adored being the source of someone’s pleasure to a great extent, it wasn’t like Ardyn didn’t get excitement from pleasuring Ignis. It was just despite his longer existence he didn’t have the restraint the younger man seemed to have. Perhaps it was the years he was denied such pleasures that made him less willing to restrain himself. Still he’d managed to be somewhat careful with Ignis. A prime example was how he’d held back the Starscourge for the most part in their encounters – well until now.

He settled himself down onto his knees between Ignis’ parted legs and ran a hand up along one of Ignis’ thighs. Ignis’ breathing hitched as the touch neared his groin. He wished he could see the look of desire on Ardyn’s face but at least it was strong enough for him to feel it. Those rough finger tips danced their path across Ignis’ skin and ran through the coarse hair that grew around his genitals.  
The hair there had grown wild after Ignis’ had lost his sight. While he had accepted assistance with shaving his face until he got use to doing it without the aid of his reflection, asking for help tending to his garden seemed a little too personal to even ask his friends. He was sure there were probably people out there that specialised in fancy landscaping but seeking out such beauticians seemed hardly worth it when he really only trimmed it from time to time because he felt having it neat looked more appealing on himself. It was an inconvenience that mattered little in the grand scheme of things and it wasn’t like he had been intending to share his body with anyone else.

He felt self-conscious for a moment as he wondered if the change would put Ardyn off but quickly relaxed as the Accursed had neither paused or recoiled.  
Ardyn cared not that the hair the toyed with on his way to the base of Ignis’ cock were no longer neatly trimmed. He noticed of course more than he had when they had simply being stood bare before each other, but it was just a sign of the changes Ignis had been through. He didn’t mourn the change here as he did the loss of Ignis’ sight. Much as he didn’t mind the scars. Even though Ignis’ beautiful eyes were sightless and no longer the colour they had once been, they were still beautiful in the own way. Proof of Ignis’ strength and sacrifice. Sure the sacrifice itself angered Ardyn as did any ‘arrangement’ between the Astrals, old kings and any soul caught up in this mess. However just like he would pity Ignis, he’d never truly hate him either. Even if he would fight with all he had after this little tryst.

As Ardyn took Ignis’ member in his hand and started to stroke it – eliciting sweet soft sounds from Ignis himself – he recalled one of their previous couplings. Ignis had lain himself out in front of him much like this and Ardyn had simply stared; committing the Advisors visage to memory. Ignis’ skin was glittering under the light of many candles because of the shimmer lotion Ardyn had applied to his skin when he gave him a full body massage. Ignis was alluring regardless of lighting or beauty products but Ardyn had been particularly transfixed that night. Ignis had asked him quite bluntly if he was going to return to touching him or if he was attempting to use only his gaze to fuck him. Ardyn had snapped out it and told Ignis that he could ‘just stare at him for eternity’. Ignis had snorted at that line and retorted that Ardyn probably wouldn’t be able to restrain himself that long as he had proven earlier that day that he had a hard time keeping his hands off him. Ardyn chuckled and relented with a grin. Ignis was right after all; having such a temptation before him only the damned chains of that accursed island would be able to hold Ardyn back from what he desired. Of course at the time he didn’t say so much as it may have given things away to the intelligent Advisor. Now looking at Ignis’ leaking member in his hand – finally having the alluring man back in his grasp not as an enemy but as a lover – he doubted even those chains would have been able to stop him.

Ignis knew who and what Ardyn was now but he felt no need to enlighten Ignis further on the plight of his entombment. At least not now when time was better spent enjoying pleasure rather than thinking of such torments.  
Ignis scratched at the ground as Ardyn continued to skilfully stroke his cock. He was so close to release when Ardyn tightened his grip and stilled his hand. Ignis whined slightly at getting held back from his climax but any complaint stalled in his throat as he felt hot breath against his member’s head. He arched his head back against the ground with a drawn out gasp, as the Accursed’s mouth replaced his hand. Ardyn did leave a tendril of darkness around the base of Ignis’ shaft to keep his release contained for now. Those sin full hand now free of their previous duty rested themselves on Ignis’ hips. Not that Ignis couldn’t will himself to not buck into mouth sucking on him but it was nicer to not have to focus on such things; to simply let himself go and feel.

Ardyn’s inhuman tongue teased Ignis’ slit with skill and precision. Ignis’ became increasingly vocal of his pleasure. While he didn’t use words exactly, the moans and gasps were music to Ardyn’s ears. There was an edge of pain to being held back like this but Ignis trusted Ardyn not to make him wait too long. Ardyn enjoyed having Ignis writhing about because of the pressure of the pleasure he was causing. He continued to tease Ignis’ length a little more, and extended his demonic tongue to lick a slow stroke across Ignis balls. As he pulled his tongue back he released the darkness binding the Advisor’s cock, finally allowing Ignis to climax.  
Ignis did so with a moan, throwing his head back as he allowed the waves of pleasure to rush through him. His hands clutched at the ground, toes curling and his hips tried to buck upwards against Ardyn’s tight hold. Ardyn swallowed down Ignis’ release with ease and ran his tongue around the Advisor’s cock as he pulled back with a satisfied grin. Though he was far from finished with the Strategist.

Ignis’ felt the rush of orgasm start to fade, his chest throbbing now with the reignition of anticipation. His cock damp from Starscourge tinted saliva and traces of his release Ardyn hadn’t manage to lick away, twitched slightly. It had been a while since he’d really had the time to pleasured himself, let alone gone a few rounds but his body seemed to be willing to rise to the occasion.  
He attempted to lift his hips slightly though Ardyn didn’t really need the added invitation. The Accursed was a hungry for more as the Advisor. This was possibly their final chance to have such passion so he wasn’t going to stop now. He shifted his grip on Ignis’ hips allowing the lift by their owner then lifting them more himself. The Advisor ended up in a position similar to the bridge pose in yoga only the balls of his feet were the only part of his feet able to reach the ground. Ignis had maintained his flexibility even after going blind so the position was a problem for him. He also had a feeling about Ardyn’s intentions for aiding him into this position.

Ardyn licked his lips as he slid his hands to Ignis’ ass cheeks, to help support him from their rather than just clutching at his hips. He used his thumbs to spread the cheeks slightly and eyed his twitching target. Ignis had never really let him do this before. The Advisor was rather concerned with the risks and Ardyn could not reveal his true nature at the time. Ignis also preferred to have protected anal sex for similar reasons – though he had allowed Ardyn forgo protection in certain circumstances. Oral had always been fine either way as Ignis trusted that Ardyn was in the clear and not sleeping around. Now of course with the new information the Strategist didn’t resist, though he had worked out Ardyn’s intentions. Ardyn was the Accursed after all and there for certain risks were moot.  
It didn’t completely prevent Ignis from shifting slightly when he felt Ardyn’s slick tongue press against his anus; after all it was a strange sensation. The Accused tease the tight opening with the tip of his tongue and licked at the area. His tainted saliva he was producing and consequentially coating Ignis’ entrance with, was thicker and slicker than before. It oozed from his tongue like honey from honeycomb that has been cut open. It was certainly not as sweet, not even close. Still Ignis had kissed him and swallowed down his ejaculation without showing repulsion. Sure the stuff was addictive in a way but the Advisor had never been subject to so much before. That strong will at play again no doubt. To him Ignis was so much more wonderful than he felt others realised.  
Strong enough to wield the ring without giving up his life. Strong enough to regain so much skill despite his loss of sight. Hopefully strong enough to bear what ever the final outcome might be. Ignis strong in body, mind, soul and heart. He hoped Noctis truly appreciated the man as much as he deserved.

Ardyn pressed his tongue harder against Ignis’ opening, easing it inside. He didn’t want to be too forceful as it was clear the Advisor hadn’t been stimulated back there for some time. At the same time he didn’t want to take too long preparing him as time was an uncertain factor. Deciding Ignis could probably take a bit of discomfort he pushed he tongue in deeper and drew a gasp from the Advisor. His tongue was very dexterous and he could extend it more like a tendril than a tongue. The liquid it oozed soon had area around slick. Licking, pushing and flexing the appendage – as in the Accursed case it could be counted more so as an extra one rather than simply a muscle – Ardyn stretched Ignis’ tight hole.  
Ignis’ body tingled where the Starscourge had and was touching it. This included his cock which was reawakening from Ardyn’s stimulations. It felt more intense and odd in his stomach from what he had swallowed and of course increasingly in his ass as the Accursed used his tainted saliva to slick him up. It wasn’t completely unpleasant but if Ignis hadn’t been so attracted to Ardyn or him slowly introduce the toxic substance to his system in the past, he might have not been able to stand it.

Ardyn soon had Ignis loose enough to well and truly tongue fuck him. The increase in the sounds Ignis was making told him that at least the Advisor seemed to be enjoying himself. The Accursed hadn’t been about to give up a chance at pleasuring Ignis in this way but at the same time if it had seemed that his partner had still ended up disliking it, he would have just switched onto a different method to loosen Ignis up. For the man trying to bring endless darkness to the world in the quest for his revenge regardless of what brutal actions he must take, he was actually rather accommodating when it came to sex with the Strategist. It fell outside the lines of his goals and so did not have to be precisely to his own desires. He could afford to respect Ignis’ wishes; therefore did.  
Ardyn could have probably continued working Ignis with his tongue until the Advisor came from it. He had no difficulty hitting Ignis’ sweet spot and could fill him considerably with the unnatural qualities he possessed. However he couldn’t count on time or how many rounds they could both go for, and he wanted his cock back inside of the seductive Strategist. So he pulled back and lowered Ignis’ hips to a position better for his cock. Ignis made a mewling sound at the sudden lack of fullness but he trembled with excitement from the knowledge of what would soon be replacing that sinful tongue.

Seeing he had gotten Ignis’ cock rather worked up again further reawaken Ardyn’s own. It had been stirring back to life all through pleasuring Ignis but the sight certainly got it good and ready. He stroked himself a couple of times more to lube himself up with his own secretions than out of need to increase his arousal. Continuing to hold Ignis’ lower body at an appropriate height with one hand he used the one that had slicked up his member to help guide it inside of the Advisor. As he eased in Ignis took in a shuddering gasp. Ardyn may have been able to alter his inhuman tongue but it was still different to the way that his cock stretched and filled the Strategist. Ignis let out the breath in a low moan as Ardyn slid further inside.

As Ardyn moved the hand he’d used as guidance he felt Ignis rock himself towards him. He smirked at the Advisor’s enthusiasm to get more of his cock filling him. He met the next rocking motion and seated himself further inside Ignis’ glorious heat. What Ignis did next caught Ardyn somewhat by surprise. Pushing up his torso and reaching out with his arms, Ignis grabbed Ardyn roughly by his hair and tugged on it as he threw his upper body back towards the ground. Ignis simply hadn’t been able to keep his hands to himself any more. He wanted Ardyn more over him so that he could cling to his body and truly feel that the man was there.  
Though Ardyn winced, he could have resisted the pull with no permanent ill effects. Ignis had also taken hold of large chunks of hair and hair tended to be stronger yanked together rather than strand by strand. A few strands were pulled loose but they dissolved away and regenerated in the blink of an eye. It would probably take an Astral truly ripping it from him scalp and all to so much as give him bald spot for a few moments. That or he’d have to be so close to destruction that he’d be unable to keep up his appearance. Regardless of the physical impact of Ignis’ actions their purpose was well felt and Ardyn allowed himself to be pulled down into Ignis’ hungry embrace. The shift in position and going with the force as if he were more of a normal man actually resulted in him slamming his hips against Ignis and drove him in balls deep. Ignis’ mouth latched onto his own as he moaned at the sensation; Ignis swallowing the sound.

The Accursed kissed back meeting the Advisor’s passion. One of the Strategist's hands remained tangled in his hair teasing the crimson locks, while the other travelled down to his back to grip at the shifting muscles there. Ardyn didn’t waste his time letting Ignis adjust any further. It was clear what the Advisor wanted and he was going to give it to him. He pulled his hips back and pistoned them forwards slamming back inside of Ignis; much to the Strategist’s delight. Their shared kiss became rougher and messier as Ardyn continued these motions. The Advisor wrapped his long legs around Ardyn to hold the Accused even tighter to him ever time he thrust inside. There would be bruising but clearly Ignis wanted that. Pain with the pleasure to make this encounter feel real and so that he could remember these touches Ardyn could give him through the throbbing that would come later.  
Ignis actually bit Ardyn’s lip hard enough to draw blood – if only for a moment. The Accursed retaliated by breaking their kiss to put his mouth to Ignis’ neck. The Advisor stretched his head back to give him better access and shuddered as Ardyn licked along it before biting down. Ardyn sucked at the flesh he had caught between his teeth to leave his mark without breaking the skin. He then moved his attention to a fresh section of skin on Ignis’ torso, then repeated his actions and so forth. All the while he continued with increasing vigour to pound into Ignis’ ass.

Both of Ignis hands were on Ardyn’s back now clawing at it as his pleasure filled cries became increasingly loud. Ardyn’s hand’s too had found flesh to claw into. Gripping Ignis ass cheeks hard as he rammed into his opening. Both of their actions were becoming more feral as release drew closer. Ignis could actually see stars against the darkness that was his vision-less world, with the driving of Ardyn’s cock against his prostate.  
Ardyn had left a constellation of bites across Ignis’ torso but he wasn’t done with the Advisor. He shifted his grip and applied pressure on one of Ignis’ legs. Ignis relaxed his tight hold on the Accused so that his leg could be pushed so it was stretching towards his own head. The raised position of his rear end and his flexibility helped with the new position.

Ardyn twisted slightly and bit Ignis on the inner thigh and was rewarded with a gasp of pleasure. He nipped at the tender area in time with his thrusts, listening to how Ignis’ breathing hitched when he did so. They were both so close now but Ardyn still wanted to put more marks upon Ignis while he was his in this moment. He pulled out completely; both he and Ignis groaning at the action. Still it needed to be done to make the next part easier. Ardyn understood how much Ignis liked to cling to him but he was sure he wouldn’t be too disappointed. He took a firm hold on Ignis’ middle and started to flip him over. Ignis released Ardyn completely and pulled his legs in close to his body so that he could be flipped onto his front easily but not without first dragging his nails down Ardyn’s arms. Uncurling somewhat automatically pushed his rear back up for Ardyn to push back inside with his eager cock. Ignis was on his knees with his chest and forearms pressed to the ground. Ardyn entered smoothly and with force as soon as Ignis’ body was lined up for him. All of this took place in a swift moment; luckily they were very much in sync. 

The Accursed folded over Ignis while picking the pace back up again. As he did so he left a trail of bites along the Advisor’s back. He trailed his hands up along Ignis’ sides, wrapping them around his chest to tease his nipples. He kissed at the back of Ignis’ neck as he sensed the growing tension that mirrored his own in Ignis’ body reaching towards its peak. Ignis clawed at the ground now he could no longer claw at Ardyn. He smiled when he felt one of Ardyn’s hands slide down to one of his own and grip it from behind. Ignis squeezed his fingers around Ardyn’s in response and held on tight.  
The Accursed free hand wrapped around Ignis’ dick and began pumping in rhythm with his thrusts; Ignis rocking his hips back to meet them.  
As they tipped over the edge into orgasm Ardyn bit down hard on the back Ignis’ neck. This bite enough to draw blood unlike the others. Ignis howled almost like a wild animal, as pleasure and pain sparked inside him. The cry pieced the night air like a shot before fading into a load moan as Ignis road out his orgasm – shuddering as he did so. The pleasure washing away the pain of the bit on his neck; though he was still very aware of it. Ardyn growled out his pleasure muffled into the flesh of Ignis’ neck. The way Ignis trembled beneath him adding to the rush of his climax. Sheer determination kept them from collapsing to the ground as they shook with the force of their erupted passion.

With a shuddering sigh, Ardyn released Ignis’ neck and pulled out. He rolled onto his side pulling Ignis with him so that the Advisor’s head and shoulders would end up resting upon his chest. His heart was pounding a rapid thunder just as Ignis’ pulse was. Only with Ignis did his heart rate resemble something human. It was sure to pick up in the final battle but nothing like this. Right now he felt so alive.  
Ignis’ hand was still tightly locked with Ardyn’s. Ignis was basking in the haze of it. This was real and he would have to say goodbye to it all. His hand shook; he didn’t want to let go though he knew he would have to. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes and he felt Ardyn shift to nuzzle at his hair in a comforting way. Ignis felt a little smile reform on his lips. Nothing could be done – he understood that – so he let himself find some mirth in the fact he was being comforted by a man who wished to turn everything to darkness and nightmares.

 

As they caught their breath and basked in the glow, Ardyn let his thoughts wander. He wondered as he had wondered before that surely the Astrals and Old Kings must have known about their coupling. Even if they hadn’t known before they would have known when Ignis placed the ring on his finger as they would see into him and see the marks made by Ardyn on his being. Yet the Ring had still deemed the Advisor worthy.  
Sometimes their decisions truly surprised Ardyn. Just as he was sure in some way they were allowing this reprise of their intimacy. It must be because they were both dead set on their path outside of these stolen moments. Ignis was truly incorruptible in a sense just as there was no release from the StarScourge for Ardyn save for the Prince of Light’s victory. At least on this branch of fate. Ardyn did think of other possibilities but they were out of reach for him. He could not bring himself to leap from the path he was on and it seemed those around him with enough influence to truly change the ultimate outcome were the same. All tied steadfast to their tracks. There fore as anything but curiosities to pass the time thinking on such things was pointless pain.

Here in the moment, Ardyn was just pleased that the Ring had let Ignis live and that Ignis had become strong again; though perhaps in a different way to the strength he would have if he had never worn the Ring. He doubted if things could have aligned enough for them to have this moment at all if Ignis become a broken shell. He wasn’t sure if he should or could thank the Astrals for that or if everything was more to do with Ignis’ will more than anything. He could certainly thank Ignis for not giving in and having far more strength than someone would at first presume.  
Certainly though the Astrals had some involvement with their current situation. That or the fates had revolted against them if only for a moment. Still no matter how he looked at it he wasn’t sure if this moment was punishment or some sort of leniency.

He cleared his throat and final spoke, “Do you think the fates are tormenting us or treating us?”

Ignis shifted against him. The trembling in his hand had stopped but he still loosely held onto Ardyn’s, “I’m not sure what their intentions were but I suppose this is what we make it. Simple put I feel it is both.”

Ardyn smiled and nodded; it was both. He hoped Ignis would be able to bear with that ‘both’ as depending on the outcome of things, he would be living with it a lot longer than the Accursed. Still he hadn’t tried to flee and the Strategist was smart, so he must be prepared to should that burden.   
A question bubbled up in Ardyn and it spilled from his lips before he could stop it.  
“Do you think I am a wicked man?” He had to ask. Ignis knew all his colours now and yet he had still allowed their bodies to be joined.

The answer came swift enough, “Yes. You are truly terrible. You have killed and hurt to your delight. But that is not all I think you are or should I say were. You are a corrupted version of a man I think I could have very much fallen in love with. I will not deny my attraction and I do not feel that man is completely dead. So while it bothers me all that you have done I will not turn from you. I have accepted you, curse and all. To not do so would be denying the horrors you no doubt suffered to become what you are today. I will not beg of you details or secrets. I may perhaps be mistaken and you were sin from the beginning but allow me my delusion. Not so that things are easier upon my mind but so that I can fight against you and your hordes knowing some part of you will not be harmed by the light but healed.”

The Accursed was taken aback for a moment. He did not love Ignis so to speak and Ignis felt the same way towards him. Yet the knowledge that Ignis could have loved the man he could have been filled him with much mixed emotion. He pressed a kiss to the top of Ignis’ head before responding,  
“It is no delusion but I will keep the horrors to myself. Probably the man I could have been could have loved you too.” He paused before continuing, “I heard the hate in your voice towards the things I have done and know you would do anything for your Pr… King. So did you not fight against me here?”

Ignis sighed and thought over how to phrase his answer before replying, “It is true I would do anything to defeat you sooner if it would in some way save Noct. However I am aware of my limits. I could not defeat you with the ring. Even if I were to suddenly take a dagger to you now, you would heal just as you did when Prompto shot you.” Prompto had loudly explained how creepy that was when they had recounted things to others. “A waste of effort. Though that isn’t the only reason. As I could have simply attempted to flee, hoping you wanted me alive for the final battle. No, I like you feel this moment is odd, as if outside of natural time. My other concerns felt distant and I could feel all my suppressed desire for you reignite. Honestly I feel sure that in this moment I can not even attempt to kill you and that you can not kill me.”

Ardyn smirked, “I certainly agree that you can’t kill me but I certainly could kill you.”  
He was rewarded with a smack on the chest from Ignis’ free hand. He chuckled, “Of course though I could I won’t. I do feel it just as you. When part of me thought to take your life, the other voice was louder. I tried to tighten my grip but your pull was stronger. I wanted to be joined with you again. To feel again. I will fight you with all I have when the time comes and I know you will do the same. I hate fate, the Kings and the Astrals but I am thankful for this moment. And though I wish it could last forever I know it can’t. I won’t deny there is an allure to the thought of killing you at this moment’s end. If only to spare you the pain of everything that has and will come to pass. And I know my word means little but I promise that I won’t because I want you to have the final goodbye you long for with Noctis.”

Ignis pressed himself up against Ardyn more. His voice trembled as he spoke, “Thank you. I know it will hurt. I hate myself for not being able to do anything. For reading the signs wrong if the vision I had held any key for changing the outcome of things. For not being able to save you or Noctis. I’m sorry I couldn’t be your Light.”  
He was crying now and Ardyn wrapped his free arm around him holding him close.

“Hush now. Visions are hard enough for Oracles to understand. Perhaps they only showed you so you could come to terms with things or to motivate some action they required. I’d say the latter but you know how I feel about those pulling the strings.” Ardyn felt a certain clarity hit him as he attempted to comfort Ignis, “Still perhaps they are sweet on you in a twisted way. After all they gave us this bitter sweet goodbye. It hurts but you wanted it right?”

Ignis wiped at his own tears as realisation dawned on him too, “Yes… I wanted it very badly. I know I said we should part without any fanfare… but damn it after everything I learnt and felt I wanted a damn goodbye.”

Ardyn kissed him softly, “Well then, there we have it for better or worse.”

Ignis relaxed in Ardyn’s hold. He shivered a little as the chill was catching up with him. He could ask Ardyn to summon up a blanket – that or the Accursed would soon enough – but he had a more interesting idea to keep warm. He finally let go of Ardyn’s hand and shifted position so that he was sat straddling Ardyn’s waist. Ardyn let Ignis move curious as to what the Strategist was planning. He didn’t need to ask though as Ignis soon confirmed a growing suspicion.

“This is our goodbye so we decide what to do with it right? Then I want to have as much of you in this moment as my body can take.” Ignis’ voice was full of determination. This whole thing was sinful and wrong in a number of ways. Screwing the ultimate enemy, the accursed, but that didn’t change what he wanted. Or how he felt towards the man buried under all the hate and StarScourge. Besides he had been granted the power of the ring regardless and granted this moment regardless. He was sure the fates knew he would fight with all his might when the time came. He would help Noct bring back the light to this world no matter the cost. It was all he could do now for those he cared for.  
Of course if this was some sort of test then he had already failed, so he might as well enjoy himself while he could. Perhaps also the poison that would fill him would also speed him towards reunion in the beyond once all was said and done. If he were to be granted such things.

Ardyn’s cock started to spring to life again just at his words. He reached up and squeezed Ignis’ thighs, “I’m going to make such a mess of you.”

*

Dawn came to the world and Ardyn and Noct were both gone from it. It hurt Ignis deeply but the warmth of the sun on his face gave him solace that at least their suffering had ended. Now he just had to hold himself together long enough to help put the world back on track.  
In the first days there was much morning of those who had passed through out the whole ordeal. Ignis could not morn Ardyn openly so allowed himself to cry for him when he also cried for Noct. At the King of Light’s memorial he would always leave two flowers. Some thought the other was Umbra who had also passed when Noctis died. After all the Oracle had her own memorial so it couldn’t be for her. He never corrected them of course. It would be too much for any of them to hear and so he bore his cross alone.

Over the next years he helped bring stability back to Lucis along side his friends. Though they noticed that Ignis was often sickly and increasingly so. He passed sooner than they would have liked but at least seemed at peace in death. Life stolen away in his sleep; his final breath leaving with a shudder.   
He’d still been considered fairly young so there was much speculation. Some felt it was loss of Noctis, whom his whole life had revolved around. Other wondered if it was the unseen ravishes of the Ring’s power. After all it had drew upon the life of the Kings. Perhaps it had shortened Ignis. None knew of the poison Ignis had let into his body repeatedly and very willingly. While it had been banished by the light it had wreaked its havoc and in a way served its purpose. Ignis had been dying since the dawn came. It was more a wonder as to how he had hid it in the early years and how he had continued on for so long.

Perhaps those close to him will learn the truth if there comes a Reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are not so well hidden mentions of some other fics I might do connected to this one:  
> Stolen Moments: I'll prob do this one as a collection of one shots. Just little sexy time moments between Iggy and Ardyn.  
> Reunion: Should I write this one too??? I'm thinking about it being about Ignis entering the after life and searching for Ardyn.


End file.
